


Harry

by Dontdropthatnarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Carrie (2013), Carrie - Fandom, Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad!Liam, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, He's really mean, I'm punny, M/M, Nouis, Religious!Liam, Smoking, Son!Harry, Telekinetic!Harry, dont judge me, evil!zayn, harry as carrie, just because that rhymed, like seriously, prom disaster, some sexual content, very slight, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontdropthatnarry/pseuds/Dontdropthatnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We just want to know the truth. We need to know what happened that night!!" Officer Cowell slammed his fist on the table. Niall flinched ever so slightly. He looked up at the detective, not letting his guard down. </p>
<p>"We need to understand-" </p>
<p>"No!" Niall snapped "What you need to understand is that we were just kids! We didn't know any better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flash back to a week before Senior Prom. </p>
<p>Niall Horan, is the most popular boy in school, next to his best friend, Zayn Malik; has a loving boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, who are destined to become this years prom royalty. </p>
<p>Harry Styles is the outcast of the school, even below the nerds. He's the laughing stock of Ewen High School, due to his overly protective and overly religious father, Liam. </p>
<p>But what happens when Harry finds out he has powers that he can't explain...</p>
<p>Revenge, Lust, Horror, and Fun</p>
<p>It's sure to be a night you'll never forget!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Can you state your name?" Detective Simon Cowell asked the blonde haired boy. They currently sat at the interrogation room inside the London Police Station. 

"You already know my name!" The blonde boy almost yelled. 

"State your name." The detective asked more sternly. 

"Niall James Horan." the blonde responded. 

Cowell's assistant, Caroline Flack, fixed the camera so it was facing Niall. 

Niall looked around the small room in the police department. It looked like something out of Law and Order. 

"Birth place."

"Mullingar, Ireland." Niall licked his lips in frustration. "I was born and raised there until I moved to England when I was 8." 

Detective Cowell nodded before writing more things down in the clipboard. He shifted papers and soon enough a thick Manila folder popped up. Niall read the title briefly. "Harry Styles"

Niall began shaking his leg and rubbed his face with his hands. 

"When did you first meet Harry Styles, Niall?" Cowell asked. 

The Irish boy pursed his lips closed his eyes, trying to keep calm. "During primary school."

"Were you friends with Harry?"

Niall shook his head. "No. I haven't spoken 100 words to the guy before..."

Niall looked outside the window. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Before all this happened." He whispered under his breath. 

"We need to know what happened in the events leading up To May 28, 2013?" Caroline spoke up, voice stern. 

Niall narrowed his eyes. "I already told you everything I know! Why do we still have to go through this!?"

"We just want to know the truth. We need to know what happened that night!!" Officer Cowell slammed his fist on the table. Niall flinched ever so slightly. He looked up at the detective, not letting his guard down. 

"We need to understand-" 

"No!" Niall snapped "What you need to understand is that we were just kids! We didn't know any better."

Niall's blue eyes pierced at the two adults before him "We were just kids." He repeated 

"Just kids who wanted to fit in."


	2. In

Chapter 1: In

~One Week Before Prom~

The halls of Ewen High School were buzzing and rustling students trying to get to class. 

There were grumbles and talks being traded between the students. 

"Stop. Go. Who am I? Move. Ha! Come on, come in."

The seniors were talking to one another trying to figure out life after high school.

"Father, mother, preacher, teacher  
Failure! Am I? Am I? Am I?  
No. Am I? Am I stupid? Am I hopeless? Am I? Violence! Silence! Broken. Used. Black. Bruised. What about me? What about me? I dream! I drown! I wait!"

Everyday, they just pray every move they make is right. Where they go, who they know. Will they be alone on Saturday night? Those are the thoughts that ran through their minds.

"And I worry, what if I stand out one bit? I worry, what can I possibly do to fit in?" The students thought once more before looking down the hall. 

All the underclassmen and even some upperclassmen moved out of the way as they saw "In" crowd. 

The "In" crowd consisted of Niall Horan. The blonde haired, blue eyed beauty, captain of the soccer team. Of course, he was never seen without his loving boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. With a flick of his caramel hair and a bat of his blue eyes, he could make any girl or guy swoon. Typically, it would always be the gay couple at the bottom of the food chain, but not with Zayn Malik in the picture. Zayn was Niall's tanned skin, jet black hair quiff best friend. The 2 grew up together and were attached to the hip. If anyone gave Niall or Louis even the slightest look, they would find themselves locked in a locker with a black eye and bloody nose before they could even blink. Perrie Edwards was Zayn's hot and typical dumb blonde girlfriend. Although Perrie wasn't the brightest, her long blonde hair, striking blue eyes and curvy body made up for it. Finishing the "In" crowd were, Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford, Eleanor Calder, and Danielle Peazer. 

As the "In" crowd passed through the hallway, the students parted like the Red Sea. 

"Perfect clothes. Nose. The perfect skin, face, all ace!" 

But with all that popularity gone to their head, Zayn wasn't liking the way some random freshman was looking at him. The tanned boy slammed the geek to the lockers. His clique surrounded him. 

"What would your parents say if they saw you do this? The freshman asked weakly. 

"Both my folks. Total jokes. All they do it chew my ass!" Zayn yelled at him. 

"Blah blah blah blah" the "In" crowd said to emphasize Zayn's point. 

Zayn threw the freshman to the ground. 

"They should just be glad I make it to class." The freshman mumbled under his breath before scrambling away. 

"I don't worry, if I blow my SAT's" Zayn said to his friends, who all laughed in agreement. 

The fellow students looked at the "In" crowd walk to their next class." Life just doesn't begin..."

They all sighed at the "In" crowd. 

"Until your in." 

The "In" crowd were outside the gym messing around. 

"You are so cute." Louis smiled down at his blonde boyfriend. 

Niall blushed "Not even! Your way cuter!"

"Wanna bet?" Louis raised an eyebrow at Niall before leaning to close their lips together. Soon enough they were making out against the wall. 

"Don't you all have somewhere to be?" A voice called from behind them.

Zayn and Perrie turned to see Mr.   
Greg James. 

"There's somewhere i'd like to be Mr. J. " Perrie bit her lip suggestively at the young teacher. 

Mr. James rolled is eyes "What are you Miss Edwards, 12?" 

Mr. James turned his head slightly to see Louis and Niall practically going at it. 

"Louis Tomlinson, watch those hands!" He snapped as the couple tore apart "and definitely no tongue!"

"Yes sir!" Louis wiped his mouth, slightly blushing but still kept an arm around Niall's waist. 

" Hey you two, get a room!" Zayn teased back at them, snapping his gum. 

"And you, Zayn Malik" Mr. James looked to tanned boy. "Lose the gum before class." 

"Where should I put it Mr. James?" Zayn asked sarcastically sweet 

"Anywhere you like" Mr. James answered just as sweet before his voice turned sour "Just get it out of your mouth!" 

Mr. James was about to continue until he saw a tall, lanky figure walking slowly through the hallway. As soon as he saw the slicked brown hair, sweater vest and cross necklace, Mr. James recognized him. 

"Harry Styles, get a move on!" The coach hollered. The boy almost dropped the books he carried in his arms. 

"Gym class in two minutes!" Mr. James yelled to the students around him. 

The kids scrambled to go to class. 

"I'll see you after gym." Louis said to Niall, kissing his forehead, before walking away. 

Harry was watching silently, slightly smiling dreamingly at the couple- but more towards Louis.

"Wipe that smile of your face." Zayn said venomously behind Harry's ear. 

Harry shook and quickly scurried to the locker room. 

*** 

"Hey, Zayn, I'm open!" Niall yelled across the soccer field. It was boys versus girls and were tied 1-1. 

"God, it's rough. Stayin' tough. Wonderin' what the world will say." Zayn thought as he continued dribbling the ball with his feet "Make a plan! Be a man! All this frickin' bullshit gets in the way!"

Zayn smirked at his best friend before kicking the soccer ball to him. The ball flew high and Niall was running after it. 

Niall jumped up and hit the ball with his chest before it hit the ground and continued kicking it. Soon all the girls were closing in on Niall. Every where he turned, the girls were trying to take the ball. A sweat trickled down his brow. 

Running out of options, Niall kicked the ball into a random direction...directly towards Harry Styles. 

Harry's eyes opened wide as he saw the black and white ball coming towards him. Harry began to shake and when the ball came closer, Harry kicked it as hard as he could, making it straight into...the boys goal. 

The girls cheered as the Mr. James blew the whistle, indicating gym class was over. The girl's won, 2-1. 

"Aaaaaw!" The guys groaned as the girls stuck their tongues out at them. 

"Good game babe." Perrie teased Zayn before skipping off to celebrate with the girls over their victory. 

"Way to go, Harry!" Luke snarled at the awkward lanky boy, who twitched.

"Yeah, way to blow the game!" Michael pushed Harry, making trip over his own feet and crash into Niall, both landing on the group 

"Hey watch where you're going!" Niall frowned at the geek before getting up. 

"Loser!" Zayn yelled at Harry, spitting at him quickly before the coach turned to them, still far away with the girls 

"Hit the showers boys" Mr. James called "Go change up!"

Harry was still on the ground, but only got up to his knees and put his hands together. Papa taught him that whenever he felt bad, to just start praying. 

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name." Harry prayed quietly "Thy kingdom come,  
Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Amen!" 

Harry stood up and calmly walked to the locker room.


	3. The Locker Room

Chapter 2: The Locker Room 

The boys were chattering among themselves in locker rooms. 

"I can't believe we lost!" Zayn grumbled he put his short back on and his towel around his neck. 

"Come on, Zayn." Niall tried easing up the mood by messing up his friends wet hair "It's just a game."

"Yeah, a game we could've won if it wasn't for that freak." Zayn motioned over to Harry. 

Harry had a white towel wrapped around his waist which he held onto dear life as well as his other shower necessities.

Harry looked around the open showers, which were empty. There were curtains in between so Harry usually waited until all the other boys were out before taking a shower himself. Papa said it was a sin for anyone else to see his naked body. He smiled small before turn on the shower. 

The brunette almost moaned at the feeling of the warm water hit his skin. He just stood there a while, sinking in the feeling of the hot water. Harry grabbed his soap bar and rubbed it against his body. 

"Hmm..this feels nice" Harry thought. "Really nice." 

Since Harry usually waited until all the other boys took showers, he always ends up with the cold water. So he was used to it. Even his house, he couldn't have a warm bath Papa always told him to hurry when bathing because that would be wasting water which would be a sin. As well as the ban of hot water, because of the thoughts that came with it. Harry hadn't realized what Papa meant by that until know. 

Harry continued rubbing until he felt something...hard. 

Harry's eyes opened wide and he quickly and gasped. There was his...you know...standing tall and proud. There was stuff even oozing from it. 

Harry began hyperventilating. What was happening to him? Did something bite him? Is it infected? Not knowing what to do, Harry began to cry. 

"What's wrong with me? What is it?" Harry wailed. He turned the shower off quickly, but the "thing" didn't go away. Harry could've sworn that it got bigger. He collapsed on the ground. Harry felt that he was having a panic attack. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" He choked out, lying in a fedal position on the ground. 

Harry heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly grabbed a towel wrapping his around himself. It was Zayn. 

"Help me, please." Harry pleaded. But when he tried standing up, everyone saw the huge bulge in his towel. 

Zayn bursted out laughing, almost getting teary eyed "Oh my God, this is too rich!" 

Luke and Michael came in at the sound of Zayn laughing. 

"Someone got a little too excited in the shower!" Zayn managed between snickers. Soon Luke and Michael saw what Zayn meant before starting to crack. 

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked as more tears began to flow. 

Zayn wiped his own tears- complete opposite of Harry's tears- "It's called a boner dumb shit!"

"Hey guys look at this!" Luke yelled out and sure enough every guy from gym class was there and began laughing at Harry. 

"A-a what?" Harry asked unsurely, which only caused more laughs. 

"Oh my God, what a prude!" Someone yelled from the boys. 

"Please," Harry begged. "How do I get rid of it?" 

The boys at this point were howling with laughter. 

"Niall, give me your bag!" Zayn called to the blonde who had been silently watching the whole time. 

"What are you gonna do?" Niall asked. Zayn rolled his eyes. "Nevermind, I'll get it myself." 

"What are you gonna do?" Niall repeated as Zayn went through his bag until he found what he needed. A bottle of lube. 

"Have some fun." Zayn evilly grinned before going back to Harry who was practically sobbing on the floor. 

"You wank it off!" Zayn said, opening the bottle of the jelly substance onto his hand and flinging it at the poor boy on the floor. 

"WANK IT OFF! WANK IT OFF!" The boys chanted, each of them getting some lube and throwing it at Harry. Zayn brought out his phone and began recording the whole thing. 

Harry covered his face and screamed bloody murder. The lights above the showers began to flicker and shake. 

A whistle blew LOUD in the locker room which made all the boys stop. 

"THATS ENOUGH!!" A voice boomed. Mr. James pushed his way through the boys. Zayn hurriedly put his phone away before anyone could see him. 

Harry was twitching and shaking on the ground. 

"Everyone out!" Mr. James yelled out. No one needed to be told twice and the locker room was empty. 

Mr. James saw Harry's problem and paled. 

"Harry, you need to calm down." Mr. James said but Harry kept shaking and crying. The lights began to flick more frequently and the other showers began to turn on. 

Mr. James looked around and saw no one. "Harry, please."

"I'm dying! I'm dying!" Harry mumbled as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

SLAP!

Harry's cheek reddened and his eyes went wide. The lights stopped flickering and the showers turned off. 

Mr. James froze with his hand still up in the air from slapping Harry. "Shit, Harry- I mean" the coach stuttered out "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." 

Harry just laid there, staring up at his teacher. 

"Come on, let's go to the principals office."


End file.
